


From Father to Daddy

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Corrupting a Catholic Priest, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Muggle AU, Multi, Priest Kink, Sexually Impowered Hermione Granger, She likes the idea of corrupting an innocent man, Thick Hermione Granger, Threesome - F/M/M, good girl, good girl hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Hermione Granger decides to talk to a local priest about her fiance's request to be cuckolded. Things go better than she expected.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 74
Kudos: 386
Collections: Good Girl Hermione





	From Father to Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> **This deals with themes that aren't for everyone. If the following aren't for you, I hope you find something to read that you will enjoy!**  
>    
> **Muggle AU**
> 
> **Cuckolding**  
>    
> **Catholic Priest being corrupted**
> 
> **Thick Hermione Granger**
> 
> **Daddy Kink**
> 
> **Good Girl Hermione**
> 
> **F/M/M sex**

Hermione had never been a religious person. Her parents were Christmas and Easter Catholics and never required her to go through catechism or first communion. She was thankful for the freedom they gave her with her beliefs, but now she was twenty-five, needed advice and had no idea what to do.

Which is why she was sitting in the back row of the empty local parish, St Harry's, late on a Thursday night trying to gather up the courage to talk to the local priest. Normally the idea of confessing her sins would make her laugh, but she needed to get some things off her chest. But now that she'd seen the local priest, she was even more confused.

Instead of wanting to confess, she wanted him to fuck her in the confession box.

It was sex that had brought her here so of _course_ she'd get turned on when coming to talk about it. Just her luck. Her fiance, Lucius Malfoy — one of England's richest men who could have anything in the world — had asked for something from her. It wasn't that she couldn't give it to him. As limited as her budget was compared to his, even she could afford it. The cost of cuckolding Lucius was free after all.

He wanted to be there and watch as she fucked another man. Wanted to bury himself deep in her after the man she'd picked had come in her pussy. But he said he'd be just as happy if she met someone and slept with them, as long as she came home with the stranger's come still deep inside.

But did she want to give it to him?

Half of her did. What girl didn't want a man so secure in their relationship that he'd be willing to watch her with another man? Plus, the idea of having two men in her bedroom had her wetter than a dolphin. But she couldn't get over the fact that it was 'wrong'. Isn't that what everyone would think? And what would they say if they ever found out?

Her grandma had always told her that when you didn't know what to do, the best thing was to go to confession. Talking to a priest about whether or not she should bring someone else into her bedroom probably wasn't the best idea, but she didn't feel like she could talk to any of her friends about it. Well maybe Luna. But she was in Antarctica on another scientific mission.

"You've been sitting here for a while, my child," a deep, rich voice spoke from beside her. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Hello Father–" Hermione began, cutting off when she realised she didn't know his name.

"Father Severus. May I ask yours?"

"Hermione."

"A very beautiful name. How may I assist you today, Hermione. You look troubled."

"I… I need to talk to someone, but I don't know who. And the more I think about it, the more I know that a priest isn't the person to talk to. I'll see myself out. Sorry to have wasted your time, Father Severus. Where is your donation box?"

The priest sat down on the pew next to her and placed his hand on her arm to stop her from moving. A shiver of desire went through her. _Holy Mary, mother of God!_ Severus was nothing to look at compared to Lucius — who looked more like a Norse god than a man — but his features up close were so striking. And his large nose looked like it would hit her right in the clit as he fucked her with his tongue. _Jesus fuck, Hermione. Now is_ not _the time._

"You haven't wasted my time, child," Father Severus said calmly. "I am here to listen to all your problems no matter what they are. There is nothing that you can say that I haven't heard, and our Lord's love for you is infinite."

"I'm sure you haven't heard this," Hermione muttered.

"Why don't you tell me, and we can see."

Father Severus smiled gently at her. Looking around to see if they were still alone, Hermione sighed. She had come here looking for guidance. Might as well try and get some. The worst that could happen is he could kick her out or try to perform an exorcism on her. She was pretty sure Holy Water wouldn't burn her skin. The sanctuary was as empty as it had been when she walked in.

"How long has it been since your last confession?" he asked.

"Last confession?" Hermione asked with a laugh. "I'm not sure I've had a first confession. My parents weren't very devout."

"There is nothing like your first time, my child. I will hear your confessions, or you can just talk to me."

"My fiance and I have been together for a while. And everything is great between us. We love each other deeply and I can't wait to marry him."

"So what is troubling you?"

"He wants me to cuckold him."

Father Severus choked momentarily before rearranging his face into an emotionless mask.

"I see." He cleared his throat and Hermione noticed the blush starting to rise from below his white collar. "And is this something you are interested in doing? Or do you need advice on how to tell him no?"

"I _am_ interested in it, but I can't seem to get past that Catholic guilt. We do all kinds of things that would shock my mother and probably kill my grandmother, but it… well, it just feels so good. If something feels good, how can it be bad? Is there really anything wrong with two people in love expressing that through sex? What is so bad about your man tying you up or spanking your arse? Or showing him you love him by sucking his cock while he's on a video conference? Sex feels good. There shouldn't be anything wrong with it. But we're taught that it's wrong, or perverse, or–" Hermione cut herself off, realising she was rambling about sex to a priest.

She hung her head, feeling shame for her rant. Father Severus shifted next to her, pulling her eyes to his lap. _Well, well, well. Seems he liked my little rant, if the tent in his robes is anything to go by. A large tent at that._ Hermione smirked. She couldn't help herself. Well, she could but she didn't want to. The idea of corrupting someone so pure was intoxicating. To be the one to defile a priest had to be the cherry on top of the 'who have you fucked?' sundae. She turned to Father Severus and placed her hand on his knee, feeling his muscles flex under her fingers.

"Catholic girls are supposed to say 'forgive me father, for I have sinned,'" Hermione began, making her voice husky. "All I want to say is 'sorry Daddy, I've been naughty.' And instead of saying Hail Marys, I want to be forgiven, little by little, with each hard spank of a hand on my arse until it's a deep red and hot enough to cook an egg."

Severus shifted again, the tent even larger now and she wondered if his large nose meant he had a large cock. She hadn't come here to seduce anyone, but fuck, she wanted him. Lucius would be happy when she told him about it too. Adjusting herself so her ample cleavage, perfectly on display in her low cut black blouse, was right in his line of sight, she continued.

"I want a man to kneel before me and worship at _my_ alter, Father. Look at these thick thighs." She smirked as his eyes traveled from her chest to where her thighs were encased in her tight trousers. "They're strong enough to take me anywhere, yet soft enough to cushion my man as he pounds into me."

She allowed her hand to travel from his knee to his upper thigh. Spreading her fingers, she lightly rubbed her pinky against his shaft. Their moans mingled, echoing in the cavernous room. Hers was because he was so large and she could only assume his was because she was the first person to ever touch him there.

"I'd love to take you into the cradle of my thighs. Let your hard cock sink into me. Do you want that… Daddy?"

She moved her hand, placing it directly on his hard dick. Without warning, his body convulsed, a loud groan spilling from open mouth as a large wet spot began to spread on his robes.

"This isn't right, Hermione," Father Severus sputtered. "I… I'm a priest and I have vows… I… I need to pray."

She kept her hand on his crotch. "What you need, Daddy, is for your little girl to make you feel good. You've already sinned. You'll need to do penance anyway. Shouldn't you do it for something even more enjoyable?"

"You are a succubus. I command you to leave this holy house."

"I'm not a demon. I want you. Is that so hard to believe? You know you want me to. I can tell by that spot on your robes, and the fact that your cock is starting to swell again. Why do you resist what we both want? You do want me, don't you?"

"Of course I want you!" Father Severus spat at her. "How could I not? You have a body to sin for. I am a priest, but I'm not blind. There isn't a straight man alive that wouldn't want to bend you over and spank your fat arse as he sank into you. But I made a vow with God."

"That same God created this body. It's because of Him that humans are able to have sex. He made it enjoyable. And, let me tell you, it is _very_ enjoyable. He created something so perfect, so who are you to deny yourself his creation?"

The bells of the church rang out, signaling that it was time for the church to close for the night. Father Severus looked around, clearly at war with himself. She could tell in his eyes when he made his decision.

"I have to lock up," he told her. "Do it with me?"

"With pleasure."

Hermione followed him around the church as he locked the doors and made sure all the windows were secure. He explained to her that he lived in a small flat that was over the garage in the back of the church. She could tell he wasn't comfortable with the idea of doing anything with her on church property. Explaining that her flat was the next street over, she saw him visually relax. Following him into his flat, she pulled out her phone while she waited for him to shower and change.

**Hermione: Love, found a man to play with tonight, just like you wanted. I'm bringing him to mine.**

**Lucius: Where did you find him? How do you know it is safe to bring him home? Also, I'm harder than granite right now thinking about you fucking him. I want pictures.**

**Hermione: Found him at St Harry's. He's a priest. I plan on teaching him the difference between being called Father and being called Daddy. I'm dripping.**

**Lucius: You are one depraved little minx. I'm near your flat. I'll hide in the wardrobe. I want to watch. I want you after.**

**Hermione: Can't wait! Love you!**

**Lucius: I love you, too.**

Hermione had just put her phone away when Father Severus walked out of his room. Without his robes, she was able to admire his body for the first time. He was taller than she had realised and his broad shoulders tapered into his slim waist. She briefly wondered if she weighed more than him, but pushed it from her mind. He had told her he checked her out when she first came in. She loved her thick body, and the media and anyone else who didn't like it could suck her lady dick.

"So…" he trailed off. "Do you…?"

"Do I still want you?" Hermione asked, moving towards him. "More than ever. Do you have everything you need?"

"I… I don't have condoms."

"I promise I don't have any STIs, and I am on birth control. Let's go."

* * *

Letting them into her flat, she could tell that Lucius was already there by the fresh vase of flowers that were sitting on her kitchen table. Somehow, no matter how little notice she gave him, he always had flowers to give her when he came over. Severus looked around her flat and she sent up a silent prayer that she had remembered to pick up after herself this morning. He stood awkwardly, clearly not sure what to do.

"Follow me," she told him and led him into her dark bedroom.

Leaving him alone in her room for a moment, she went into her en suite bathroom and turned on the light. She closed the door halfway so there was enough light in the room that Lucius would be able to see them, but not so much that Severus would be self conscious.

She walked back towards him and grabbed him by the front of his belt, pulling him into her body. She didn't give him time to react before she pressed her lips to him. His lips were soft and within seconds he was kissing her back. She smirked as his tongue pressed against her. _Guess he knows what he wants now._

"You taste so good, my chil–". Severus cut himself off from using the phrase he did as a priest. "Hermione."

"You can call me little girl. I felt how you responded to me when I called you Daddy."

"Don't you call your fiance that?"

"Good little girls get to have more than one Daddy." Hermione ran her hand down his body, cupping his erection before undoing his belt. "And I am such a good girl."

"And would your other _Daddy_ agree?" Severus asked, shuttering as her fingers unbuttoned the flys of his trousers. "Do you really think he'd be okay with what we're going to do?"

"How would you feel if I told you he was watching us right now? Just waiting for you to fall asleep after we fuck so he can take me?"

"Is he really?" He looked around, looking for Lucius.

Hermione slipped her hand into his trousers and rubbed him through his pants. "Would it bother you?"

"Little girl, I've already committed to going to hell just for the chance that I get to bury myself in you. Having another man watch isn't going to make me go there any faster."

"Good." Hermione turned towards her wardrobe. "Lucius, come join us."

Turning towards her fiance as he walked towards her, Hermione kept her hand on Severus' dick. As he reached her, Lucius leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to her lips.

"You look so sexy with another man, mon petit. Did you know that?" Lucius asked between kisses. "Like Aphrodite herself."

"Lucius, this is Severus. Severus, this is my fiance, Lucius."

"I… er…" Severus stammered. "Nice to meet you, Lucius."

"I would say the pleasure is all mine, Severus, but I have a feeling we will all be experiencing pleasure tonight," Lucius said with a small smile. "Now don't let me interrupt you two. I'll watch from the chair. Do make sure you show him a good time, Hermione."

"Condescending arse," Hermione teased, blowing him a kiss. Kicking off her shoes and removing her hand from Severus, she smiled at him. "Take your shoes and socks off, Severus, then I'll let you undress me."

He followed her commands without hesitation. As soon as his socks were off, she pushed his trousers to the ground as he began to unbutton his shirt. When he was standing there in just his pants, she stopped to look him up and down. He was slimmer than Lucius and his chest was peppered with black hair that grew thicker as it made its way into his pants. Reaching his hands out towards her, Severus hesitated.

"May I touch you?" he asked.

"Unless I ask you to stop, you have my permission to do anything you'd like," Hermione told him.

His fingers were shaking as he reached out and pushed the first button on her blouse through its hole. Hermione said nothing, just reached out to run her hands over his body as he worked on her clothes. He didn't push the shirt from her shoulders, instead his hands found her trousers and started to undo them. As he tugged them down, she removed her shirt so she was standing before him in nothing but her black lacy bra and knickers.

Severus stepped back and looked her over before motioning with his finger for her to turn in a circle. Lucius winked at her as they made eye contact before she turned to face Severus again. The priest was practically drooling.

"Blessed Bride, you're even sexier without your clothes on," he said, awe in his voice.

"And just think," Lucius spoke, "she still has more to remove. Just wait until you see that pretty little cunt of hers. You'll think you've died."

"Show me?"

"Of course," Hermione answered him.

Reaching up, she undid the front snap of her bra before tossing it over her shoulder. A grunt from Lucius let her know her aim had been true. Shaking her hips a little, she tugged her knickers down and dropped them to the floor.

They were barely out of her fingers when Severus was on her again, his lips slamming into hers. For someone that was celibate, the man sure could kiss. Hermione could already feel her moisture starting to leak onto her thighs and for once, she didn't care about foreplay. She just wanted him inside her. Finding his hips, Hermione pushed Severus' pants to the floor and led him to the bed. Pulling the covers back, she moved to the middle and tugged him to lie on top of her.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

"It's been a while since I've talked to anyone about sex, but I thought little girls needed their Daddy to get them ready," Severus said.

"Normally, but I'm ready now. I want you."

At his nod, she reached down and grasped his cock in her hand. Positioning him at her opening, she planted her feet on the bed and thrust up into him. His eyes rolled back in his head as he slipped inside her.

"Oh fuck." His breath was ragged and he dropped down, his body flush against hers, driving himself deeper into her. "Oh fuck. This feels so good. You're so wet and tight around me. Fuck."

It was hard to breathe with his weight on her, but she said nothing, allowing him time to adjust to being inside her. It was so tempting to flex her cunt around him and tease him, but she held back. Even though he had come less than a hour ago, she knew that this was his first time and wanted it to last as long as possible.

"What do I do?" he asked.

"Whatever feels good," she answered. "Pump your hips so you move in and out of me, suck on my tits, stay still and let me do all the work. Little girls just want to make their Daddy feel good, so you tell me what you need."

"Would it be okay if I wanted Lucius to play with your tits while I fuck you?"

"More than okay." She couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. He was so sweet in his insecurity. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes!"

"Lucius," Hermione called. "Get naked and come join us."

Severus pulled out of her and she took the time to look at his cock. It was glistening with her arousal and was long, thick, straight and within centimeters of Lucius' own dick. Hermione wasn't sure what she had done to deserve to have two like this, even if it was only for one night, but she wasn't going to complain. Lucius crawled onto the bed, sitting with his back against the headrest. Hermione moved so she was sitting between his legs, his hard cock pressing into her back. Severus watched with heat in his eyes as Lucius took her large breasts in each hand and began to rub her nipples.

"Severus, come suck on these pretty tits," Lucius commanded. "Let's make our little girl feel good."

Hermione didn't have time to check, but she was pretty sure the arousal that ran through her body and out her cunt just flooded all of London.

As Severus' hot mouth wrapped around her nipple, Hermione leaned back further into Lucius. His lips pressed against her neck and he told her how beautiful she looked with another man worshiping her body. She moaned as she felt his hand move between her thighs and he started to play with her clit. At his instruction, Severus fumbled his way to her centre and placed a finger inside her.

"Just wait until you feel how tight she gets when she comes, Severus. And think about how that's going to feel when it's your cock."

"Oh God," Severus moaned around her nipple. "I can't wait."

All words escaped her as the combined stimulation from the two men overwhelmed her. Her whole body contracted and she came hard, her pussy gripping Severus' finger. He swore as she clamped down and she could feel Lucius smirking against her neck in pleasure.

"Are you ready to fuck her?" Lucius asked Severus as soon as Hermione's breathing started to even out.

At his eager nod, Lucius shocked Hermione as he reached down and grasped Severus' cock and lined it up with her pussy. He had clearly shocked Severus as well because he gasped before it turned into a groan as he pressed against her.

Hermione lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist as Severus buried himself into her again. Lucius' hand made its way back to her breasts and began to pull roughly on her nipple exactly the way she liked it while the other found her clit again. He began to circle his finger around her bundle of nerves as Severus began to thrust in and out of her.

Hermione kept her eyes trained on Severus' face and Lucius began to say filthy things to them about how much he was enjoying what they were doing. She could feel the man between her thighs starting to lose control and Lucius must have been able to tell as well because the pressure on her clit increased until she was coming hard.

Her cunt fluttered twice before all the muscles tightened. She felt Severus' cock twitch before jet after jet of his come started to fill her. He roared loudly, his head falling back as his cock continued to pulse inside of her.

"Holy fuck," he breathed, his body collasping on top of hers. "That is the most amazing thing I have ever experienced in my life."

"Can't breathe," Hermione said, trying to catch her breath.

Severus rolled off her, lying on his side facing her. Lucius, in a feat of strength she didn't know he was capable of gripped her wide hips and flipped her over so she was straddling his waist. Before she could even comprehend what was happening, his dick was pushing up into her.

"Daddy needs you, mon petit. Be a good little girl and let me fuck you?" he begged her.

"Anything for you, Daddy."

"You're so wet, filled with his come. Do you like that? Knowing that both of us are going to fill you your sweet cunt with our come tonight?"

"I love it!" Hermione answered honestly. She reached out and grabbed Severus' hand, bringing it up to her lips to kiss. "I want to do it again and again."

"You want to be with me again?" Severus asked, clearly shocked. "And Lucius, you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course I do."

"Whatever my good girl wants, she gets," Lucius answered, pausing only thrust deeper into her. "I'm so close, baby. Plus, I liked watching you two together."

Hermione leaned down and kissed him roughly. Lucius really was the best man in the world. Always making sure she was happy. She heard him grunt, his signature tell that he was about to come, and his cock began to swell and he came.

Untangling herself from his lap, Hermione moved so she was lying between her two men facing Severus. He had a look of pure bliss on his face. Shifting slightly, she kissed him gently, their tongues moving against each other lazily in the afterglow of their evening. Lucius slapped her arse, causing her to laugh and lean over and kiss him.

She crawled out of bed and made her way to the shower, cleaning up the mess between her thighs. She hoped it would be the first shower of many she would be taking because of them over the next several days. As she was making her way back into the bedroom she stopped as she heard Lucius and Severus talking quietly. She felt a pang of guilt as she heard Severus say he would need to leave the church, but smiled as Lucius promised to find him a job at his company in the meantime.

"I guess you've graduated, Severus," Lucius said.

"From?" Severus asked, clearly confused.

"From Father to Daddy."

"Well, that was one hell of a commencement!"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to LuxLouise for being my cheerleader as I wrote this (and everything else, tbh).


End file.
